A Wish Come True
by Byakugan89
Summary: A short Kakashi romance
1. Chapter 1

I used to hope he would notice me, not just as a comrade, but as something... else. That someday he would fall in love with me as I did him. I wished he would.

I have loved him for so long. He was my best friend when we worked together in the ANBU. Then, he became a Special Jonin.

When he applied to get a Genin team, I begged him to work with my little brother. He agreed to it, and so did Lord Hokage.

"Kita! Are you here?" Naruto called as he walked through the door. I smiled.

Yes, I am Kita Uzumaki, Narutos older sister.

"I'm here Naruto. How was the mission?" I asked my little brother, who had just gone on his first real mission. I mean real because it wasn't babysitting, walking dogs, searching for a lost cat (who runs away every week, not that I can blame it), or household chores and yard work.

"It was so cool! We went to the Land of Waves. The man was finishing a bridge and the town named it after me!" He told me, talking about a guy that looked like a woman, one of the swordsman of the Mists, how he saved the small village.

He was about to continue when I heard the call. The call for all the ANBU to meet. I rushed to my room to get my pack that I always had ready, just in case I am needed. I also grabbed my Bo staff that I use for my elemental attack.

I can use any element, but my best element is wind style. When I use my bo staff, my attacks are much stronger, then they normally are.

"Sorry brother, but Hokage-sama needs me." I told him and gave him a hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I told him. He nodded sadly. I smiled warmly at him. "I'll take you to Ichirakus when I get back ok?" I asked. He grinned.

"OK!" I nodded and ran out the door. I saw Kakashi and caught up with him.

"Hey Kakashi." I greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Kita-chan." He greeted back. Together we ran to the ANBU office with the others. Ibiki was waiting for us.

He told us that a dangerous man had gotten in the forest, heading for the village. He broke us up into teams of 3. Then he gave us a direction to search. I ran northeast, with my assigned team, Kakashi, and a fire style ninja named Daichi.

We ran into the dangerous man, and he attacked us. We fought, and I studied him. He was an earth style ninja, trying to hit us with his earth dragon jutsu. I used my bo staff to cut through the dragon.

Then it happened. Just as I moved to cut through his dragon, a bunch of sonbon came out of its mouth and hit my arms and face. My vision blurred, my breathing became labored. I continued to fight him, not wanting to give up.

The man hit me with a kunai dipped in poison. Kakashi pulled me away from the battle nad told me to hold on a little longer while he sends a bird to get help.

"I'm going to take care of you Kita-chan. I promise, you will be okay." Was the last thing I heard before blackness surrounded me.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kakashis POV)

"Do you need back up Daichi?" I asked him as our opponent stopped attacking.

"No, just take care of Kita-chan. I've got him." Was his answer. I nodded, and picked my fallen comrade up and rushed her to the Nearest team of Medical Ninja. They took her and I ran back to my teammate, to assist him.

We finally got the man in custody, only because he was knocked unconcious. Daichi took him to the high security prision as I ran to the Hospital. I ran up to the nurse coming out. She was the same one to take Kita from me.

"How is she?" I asked them casually, though I was worried about her. I loved her for as long as I could remember, but I don't know how she feels about me, so I never said anything. I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

"She was badly posioned, they are pulling the poison out of her now, but there is a lot of it.

"Does she have any family?" She asked. I nodded.

"Just a younger brother, Naruto."

"She's Narutos sister?" She asked. Everyone knew who Naruto was, due to being so mischevious. I nodded.

"Would you let him know she is here?" She asked. I nodded. Thanking her, I disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Before I knew it, I was at her apartment. I opened the door, but Naruto wasn't there.

"He must be with Sasuke and Sakura." I thought. I walked around, thinking about Kita. I ended up in her room.

I looked around and saw a sheet of paper. She had drawn hearts all over it. The largest heart, on the left hand side had both our our names on it.

*So, she loves me too.* I smiled and disappeared. I walked around until I found him fighting with Sasuke again. I sighed.

"Naruto." I sighed. He looked back at me.

"Kakashi-sensei! Is it time for more training?" He asked excitedly. I shook my head.

"I need to talk to you, alone." He nodded, then looked around.

"Where's Kita?" He asked. "I figured she would be with you, as much as she talks about you." He said.

"That is why I have to talk to you Naruto. Your sister was badly injured in todays mission. She was poisoned. She is in the hospital right now as the try to get all of the poison out." I told him.

He looked at me blankly for a moment as my words sank in. He nodded and ran to the hospital.

I felt sorry for him. Kita is the only person he has left, his only family. If anything happened to her, he'd be devastated.

I walked back to the hospital slowly, letting him find out what was going on with her.

When I finally arrived, I saw Naruto just sitting in the chair, waiting patiently. That was strange for him, he is usually so hyper that he would be running around the hospital. I sat down next to him.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's resting right now. She's going to be okay." He replied.

"Thats good isnt it?" I asked him. He nodded. "Then whats wrong?"

"What if I do lose her? I almost lost her today, and I wasn't even aware of it. What if something happens to her while we are on a mission?"

"She'll be alright, you jsut have4 to believe in her, like she believes in you." I told him. He nodded as the nurse came in to tell him that Kita was awake. He nodded and walked into her room.

I waited, giving him some time to spend with her. He left an hour later, talking about going to Ichirakus. I walked in to see Kita looking out of the window. She was pale, but still as beautiful as she always was. She turned when she sensed me.

"How are you feeling Kita?" I asked as I st down by her bed.

"A little better. Did you guys get him?" She asked. I nodded.

"Daichi took him to the prison." I took her hand. She looked up at my, surprise shining in her eyes as she blushed. I brushed my lips against her soft skin, and watched as she blushed even more.

"I love you, my beautiful Kita." I told her. She smiled.

"Aishiteru Kakashi. I have for a long time." She replied. I smiled at her, as I leaned in to take her lips in our first ever kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize to everyone who had been reading my stories in the past. My computer crashed and since have had just one thing after another going on so I decided to update all of the stories I can if anyone is still reading them. Again I am very sorry for not updating for such a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Kitas POV)

Its been 3 weeks since I was in the hospital. 3 weeks since Kakashi and I confessed our love to one another.  
Naruto had been very supportive. He was glad that I was happy, and he didn't seem bothered that Kakashi and I am going out. In fact he liked it.  
"He has actually been on time lately. No more waiting for 3 hours for him to show up!" Sakura stated when she and Sasuke decided to walk to pratice with Naruto. I smiled aa I walked with them. Kakashi greeted me with a kiss, and asked to take me on a date after pratice.  
I smiled and told him where he could find me when they were done.  
(An hour later)  
I was just finshing with my meditataion by the lake in the park, when I sensed Kakashi approaching. He held a lovely boquet of red and white tulips. I smiled and we took them home so I could put them in a vase. Then we went out for our romantic afternoon.  
He took me to the movies to watch, as you might have guessed, Make Out Paradise. After the movie, he took me back to the park for a romantic picnic set up by Naruto and the rest of his team.  
Afterwards he took me to his place to try out some of the things we saw in the movie.  
It was a perfect day.


End file.
